


post-it-note

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I really can't see the harushin in here, M/M, cause I just write and this turned up, there may or may not be harushin, this is just me trying to write some shit but it went longer than intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" someone has been leaving post it notes around the school with hyper realistic dicks drawn on them and as the president of student council I'm determined to find out who did it "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I have no idea what am I doing so please forgive. I just went through my file of things I plan to write and I saw the summary, then this came out. I didn't even plan to put Kenjirou in here, where did he come from??
> 
> There maybe harushin, cause it is originally planned to be a harushin fic but, now with the looks of it, I don't really know how to insert a harushin at all

It's another peaceful day inside the student council room. Shintaro finished his last paper work before looking out the window, birds chirping merrily outside the window ( it's really boring in here, the work ain't that hard and all the people here seems to play a lot more than an average students would).

The room was oddly peaceful, the usually crowded room is now empty and filled with silence, comforting. Shintaro feels himself relaxing, ( wonder what haruka's doing now...... ) 

A special knock on the door woke him back up, he didn't even need to say come in at this point, knowing that there is only one person in this whole school would knock like that.

The door creaked open and revealed a girl his age, it's Ayano, with her scarf wrapped around the neck unusually high, covering half of her face, a tell tale sign that she's nervous. 

" um... we got another case shin...."

This is strange, usually, she would be bouncing into the room like nobody's business and started giving ridiculous suggestions on how to solve the problem ( which would end up making the situation worse than before ). He is a bit mad at Ayano for disturbing his peaceful day by bringing yet another case but it disturbed the oblivious ayano.

This might be something worth to look at.

" what is it? Another fight broke out or did we got another threatening mail from king popular. Just tell me." His index finger tapping on the table and his eyes twitch a little as he realized he actually sound a little interested.

Ayano didn't notice the hint of curiosity and continue what she was saying, " umm...... this time is about...... well....... it traumatized a few female students around the school already...." she looks around, flinging her arms a bit before straightening them back at her sides. " uh ...... it- it's better if you look at it yourself. ". Shintaro saw her placing a piece of yellow paper in a text book before putting it on the table, leaving hastily.

he walk over and took the book back to his place, opening the book and found said paper, his curiosity grew stronger as he realized that it is just a piece of post-it-note, placed so that the content on it is face downwards. ( wonder what is this thing that traumatized people? )

..........

He did not expect this

Be it a outrageous big worded hate-letter written in chicken blood, a paper plane with a dead rat tape on it or a box filled with ridiculous amount of glitter sent from a ridiculous site.

He DID NOT expect THIS

His eyes grew wider as seconds pass by, he finally registered what his eyes showed him, face heating up wih embaressment and mind running faster and faster until he just outright close the book and slam it on the table, cold sweat sliding down his face as his thoughts run wild. ( is that what I think it is?? It couldn't be, nobody have that much bravery and possibly the TALENT to do this sort of thing and pass it around the school! What the heck who did this it's just so ridiculouswhattheheckwhodidthiswhatthefuckwhatthefuckwh- )

He place a hand on his forehead, trying to calm his head and breath. Shintaro couldn't bring himself to move for a long time, simply sitting there and stare at the ceiling.

After a long while, he use his shaking hands to take that piece of post-it-note out. This time with less embarrassment, he look at the picture clearly, still feeling his face heat up at the sight of the picture.

" who the heck in this world would draw a dick on a post-it-note??!" A glance at said paper. "and a realistic dick at that! What the hell....." shintaro may still be a virgin but he is a healthy young boy with a healthy libido, of course he'd knew what does a dick look like,and as far as Shintaro know, there's not a single person in this school that knows how to draw a proper stick man, let alone a realistic dick. Then again, shintaro never knew much people in the first place.

A knock on the door.

Nervously, he slamed the paper back into the book, calling out a shaky "come in!" before trying to make himself as presentable as possible, making his flushed face and sweaty palms go away, quietly hoping that the person outside didn't hear what he had been rambling about.

He door creaked open and revealed the man standing behind it, Kenjirou. " is there another problem? It's rare to see you so flustered." (Kenjirou didn't seem like he hear what I said) shintaro noted. " well its rare to see you here, willingly step in this room. " he retorted, still trying to calm himself.

" I just happen to have some business here that's all, anything new for you to solve Ms. Kisaragi?" 

"Just this small little thing." He passed the book into Kenjirou's hands, still feeling uneasy about the drawing, looking sideways all the while, "Flip it." 

Raising an eyebrow, Kenjirou opened the book and found the same piece of paper. Turning it around and stare at it for a few good minutes before asking, " who draw this?" 

" that's what I want to know, it's been going around school and gave a number of students a good scare." Shintaro said, somehow feeling a little irritated at the teacher's lack of reaction, then again Kenjirou is a lot older than him.

Kenjirou stared at the paper for another few minutes before his eyes widen, like something in his mind suddenly click together; he grabbed shintaro's shoulders as he practically screamed at his face " did Ayano see this??!! My pure innocent daughter! She's usually the one to report all those cases, did she see t-this thing??!" Pointing at the cursed paper, his voice is getting louder and louder. " Please tell me that she's still sitting around with her friends laughing while looking at theskyorsomethingjustpleasetellme!!!!"

Spending a split second debating with himself, he shouted "she didn't!!!!! I got this from another student!!! Which is totally and absolutely not Ayano at the very least!!!" Hearing a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked at Kenjirou's relieved face. He let out a breath of his own happily even though he knew that this face accompanied with a kitchen knife or something would probably be the last thing he sees when Kenjirou found out he lied to him.

After Kenjirou even his breathing, hands still clutching at the other's shoulders desperately, he asked weakly " so who did this? Ayano must never see this. "

Feeling a bit annoyed, shintaro shake the hands off him and brushed himself " I said I don't know, I just got the case today from Aya- a girl from some class, a while ago before you came in." Crossing his arms after that, making a mental note that he should tell Ayano to keep the fact she saw THAT a secret from her dad.

" well whoever it is just find them out quick and I'll give them a lesson of their life. My daughter is never allow to see THAT kind of thing." Kenjirou said with his nose up high, pushing his frames up with his index finger. Staying at his ridiculous pose for a while before walking out the door, business in the room forgotten.

( weird much ) Shintaro thought, he looked at the post-it-note that fell onto the floor sometime ago when Kenjirou is still freaking out. He think through a few ways to solve this case because it's not like you can just walk up to somebody and ask " do you know any of your friends that draw dicks for fun? "

A slight smirk creep up his face, ( this is one of the cases that I wouldn't mind solving. )


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro found information about the culprits, Ayano is secretly revenge full l and konoha is just as unfairly strong as he is in anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to start this and this took me forever and also I didn't really proofread this so there might be errors. Thank you all for reading this!!!! Thank you all for even reading this in the first place!

" I saw two boys coming into our classroom and left small yellow papers in my friend's drawer....... sorry, I don't know who they are."

"What tasteless creatures! How dare they scare us girls like this! They're gonna pay! No, I don't know who they are."

" rumors said that ghost put them there!!! They are prank ghost who are too bored to stay in their own realm and th- hey where are you going I'm not done yet!!!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know who put those in my friend's drawer. My friend is pretty upset about it, hope you find them soon."

"That art skill is mad bro! I bet the person who drew this is some famous erotic comic artist or something ........ what??? My sister saw that?!!! Oh no her innocent eyes!!!! Her pure mind!!!! Tainted!!!!!! * ran away sobbing like a shoujo *"

" I heard they are upper class men ......... I don't know much people around here sorry. "

"Sorry"

"I'm sorry"

" really sorry"

........

.........

...........

 

 

" ah. I know them..... but please don't tell them I told you about this!!!"

■■■■■■■■■■

"finally an answer! What the heck is wrong with the students in this school. How could two big blocks walk into other people's classroom and nobody notices them!" 

" let's not care about that shall we shin? They should use some discipline and give us some information." Ayano said in a calm manner, seemingly okay with all of this, the slight twitch at her foot gave it away though.

Shintaro tapped his finger on the desk, what ayano said was right, they should focus on what and why those two idiots spread post-it-notes all around campus and they do need to knock some discipline into those brainless people. But something is wrong, he read the profile of the two students (idiots) and none of them had anything to do with art, let alone walking pass the art class. This means they didn't draw those pictures but somebody else did, who is it then? Is there another mastermind (mastermind of the brainless) behind all of this?

Anyway, he should ask somebody to talk to those idiots for him. As much as he like to have a talk about a man's dignity with them, he should attend some sort of meeting and he had been called in to meet a teacher this afternoon, then tomorrow he is needed to rearrange stuff in the staff room and help teach a class, the list goes on and on. Basically, he's packed with things he needed to do.

This case needed to be settled quickly before the commotion between the students got out of hand but he didn't have time for this. There's only a few people he could trust for this job. He could ask takane for help, she's intimidating and the glare she gives is enough to scare the hell out of even the most fearless students. The problem is...... she would play pranks from time to time in which out of 10 pranks she played, she got shintaro 9 times. He's sure she would play a huge prank on him if he asked a favor from her and that is not something he's ready to go through. There is somebody else he could ask though.... even if she's sweet as candy and hardly ever got angry at anybody, she's smart in social interaction and shintaro could be safe from pranks, but she's pretty fragile and weak. It doesn't look like it would work but..... 

Letting out his signature sigh, he turned his attention towards ayano.  
"Would...... you mind.... talking to them for me? I'm kind of packed for the rest of the week. "

Without missing a beat, Ayano answer "with pleasure."

■■■■■■■■■■

Shintaro just finished his jobs for the day when he heard terrified voices sounded within the meeting room, he couldn't make out what they were saying though, sentence blurred and intelligible due to the walls that were confining them. 

When two figures walked out of the room, a smug look immediately showed itself on shintaro's face. Leaning on the wall, he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow while he asked " so how did the "talk" with those idiots go? Ayano, you first. "

" they told everything they know about that ridiculous prank of theirs. Or so I think they did. Here's the information we got out of them. " Ayano replied, with a usual gentle smile while handing over a piece of normal paper. But if one knew the girl long enough, simply by hearing the word ridiculous in her reply would know that she's pissed.

"cowards really. " Nodding his head at the reply and taking the paper given, he turned around to face the other person " did they show any resistances konoha? " 

" they didn't. " 

Ayano side eyed konoha for a while before coughing a little to get shintaro's attention. " they showed resistance, joking about how they wanted a lawyer and talking about how they didn't do it even though we caught them red handed. They stopped after konoha crushed a rock in his palms though. " 

Shuddering at the answer, he narrowed his eyes at konoha, wondering how much strength does haruka's little brother have before deciding it is not polite to stare at people. " well thank you for your work, I appreciate it really much." 

" you don't have to be that formal Shin, we're friends!" Smiling, Ayano grabbed Konoha's hand and tug him out of the door while whispering something that made the other's face lit up instantly, sparkles spilling from his eyes. Probably getting konoha his all time favourite negima as a reward for his performance.

Sighing, shintaro turned his attention to the paper infront of him, silently thanking his past self for asking ayano to "talk" with those idiots instead of asking fearsome Takane to do it.

Again, Takane may be good at these kind of things but she'd probably write the information on pieces of post-it-note identical to the ones used to draw incredibly realistic dicks and scare the hell out of him when she hand it over, winking. Even if she's pretty embarrassed about it herself she'd go through little lengths to prank him.

Holding up the paper, shintaro noticed the signature handwriting, neat and pretty, letters just the right size and the whole paper looks clean. This is just how ayano would write her stuff, even if her essays didn't get the highest marks in class the teacher's had always complimented on the way she writes. 

Admirable. 

Leaving that thought aside, he read it's contents.

 

•name:  
Xxx xxx  
Xxx xxx xxx x  
Class: xxx xxx  
•No mastermind  
•drawings are used as pranks  
•random targets  
•found the drawings and thought of a prank to play on other students  
•drawings obtained from the special class

 

Pausing a while after reading the last point, shintaro's mind started working a little too quickly. He knows about the special class, he knows the only teacher who are teaching the only students in there and he also know the students personally. 

 

It's haruka's and takane's class.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of something , I wanted to see I can write more of this.


End file.
